


beginnings...

by startswithhope



Series: Summer Soft [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, Friends and Family - Freeform, M/M, Patrick has strong feelings before the store's opening day, Rain, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: He can see the store up ahead through the gentle summer rain, more like a mist really, and he smiles, the nerves deep in his gut fluttering faster as his steps take him closer. Today, this huge project that has been his and David’s alone will finally be unveiled.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Summer Soft [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790560
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	beginnings...

**Author's Note:**

> The fics in this series will all be from soft summer prompts I put out on my tumblr - [language-of-love](https://language-of-love.tumblr.com/). :)

A tiny shiver creeps down his neck and he absently thinks maybe he should turn back for his umbrella, but doesn’t, opting to dwell in the romanticism of walking in the early summer rain. He smiles at his own ridiculousness when he conjures up the thought of it being like a baptism and shakes his head, thankful that even with today being what it is, he can still keep himself somewhat grounded. David needs level-headed, businesses-minded Patrick today. And he wants, desperately, to be what David needs. God, he wants that so badly and wishes he could find the words, and the courage, to move things forward, whatever that means.

He can see the store up ahead through the gentle rain, more like a mist really, and he smiles, the nerves deep in his gut fluttering faster as his steps take him closer. Today, this huge project that has been his and David’s alone will finally be unveiled. He wants people to see David’s vision come to life, but there’s still a small part of him that mourns the intrusion. Is he ready to let go of the private moments they’ve shared as they’ve unpacked boxes and huddled close behind the computer to set prices and track inventory? Will the connection he’s sure he’s been feeling be strained now by the realities of running the store? 

Pulling his key from his pocket, he turns the lock and steps inside, the bell over the door signaling his brain to shove away these unanswerable questions and get to work. He wants to have everything ready by the time David gets in. That’s the best way for him to show David how he’s feeling, how deep his commitment to all of this really is. He loves this store. And while he’s still processing the multitude of feelings that have been building for David, he can’t deny that love might not be far off there, too. 

Never in his life has he ever thought about a person as much as David Rose. When they’re not together, Patrick replays in his mind moments where they were and conjures up scenarios he wonders how he’d handle. Like touching him, his hand, his face, his waist as Patrick steps in close, these images that frustratingly fall apart in his mind before they can fully form. His dreams at night are similar, moments taken to the edge of something, but ultimately unreachable. It’s left him at a crossroads, his curiosity balancing on a needle point just waiting for him to take the risk of maybe feeling a little pain, if only it can mean that he can get some answers. And he thinks he’s close, almost ready to take that leap. 

But not today. Today’s too important. Today, he’s hoping to collect a few more of David Rose’s smiles. And if things go well, maybe a squeeze of his arm or even a hug, but he can’t get too fanciful. The smiles will be good enough. The hours he’s spent cataloging those smiles make him blush just thinking about it and he shakes his head again, reminding himself to focus as he heads to the back room to turn on the music. 

The next hour goes as planned, his methodical opening procedures followed to the letter, leaving him waiting impatiently behind the counter for David to appear. He wonders what outfit he’ll choose for today, but then realizes he’s pretty sure he’s never seen the same sweater twice and has no idea what to expect. Where does this man keep all of these close in that tiny motel? He’ll have to ask him. Maybe over dinner. Yeah, that would be good date conversation. _Oh man, he can’t think about that right now._

Looking down at himself, he tugs at this blue oxford, thankful that it’s dry from the morning rain shower. His hands find their way into his pockets, plunging deep as his fingers curl around the key to the store. The jagged edge digs a little into his palm as he clenches it tighter at the first sight of David through the window, the mild pain grounding him as he takes a deep breath and waits for the man who’s turned his life completely upside down to open the door.

Later that night back at Ray’s as he’s lying in bed, eyes directed at the ceiling with a sleepy smile on his face, he replays their hug on an endless loop, trying his best to memorize how every inch of David’s body felt pressed tight against his own. He knows he’s being a bit fanciful, but the moment felt revelatory. The potential interactions he’d tried to conjure before now feel empty compared to the physical manifestation of one and he’s set himself a new goal. He wants more. 

He won’t settle for the possibility of David Rose, he wants the reality of it. 


End file.
